The Greenhouse
For more adoption centers *For normal pets check here. *For tiny pets, "special" pets, meme pets, and head/bodypets, check here. Creator TheFanMaster Intro The Greenhouse is a place where you can get your own seed and grow them to create a biological creature. To get a seed and grow them, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to grow your seeds if possible. The species can only be limited in the "Biological Creatures" listed below. If you're having some kind of trouble with submitting images, visit the Comment Board Clone. Rules *Only admins and the creator of this page can edit this page. *The current limit for adopting seeds are: . It does not affect the Adoption Center's limit. *Users can not create their plants. THIS MEANS YOU! *No one can get and grow their own seeds, only seeds created by other users (there may be exceptions for this, however). *Tip: Click one of the boxes in the sortable table and you can see what is gotten and what isn't. *If you claim a seed is yours, despite the fact that someone else owns it, you will get a warning from an admin. Continue to do so anyways, and you get a block and 1 week on the Blacklist. So don't do it. Expand the table if you can't see who owns a pet you might like to adopt, or better yet, DO NOT pick seeds that are marked in THIS COLOR.... *Plants from seeds and from seeds only can be bred at any time. *In the incubator, only 3 seeds/plants can be allowed per user. Species that are counted as Plants *Tree *Mushroom *Cactus *Vine *Flower *Plant (PS) *Plant (TFM) *Treant *Seaweed *Coral *Shrub *Lilypad Sprout Chances For seeds: *13% - Tree, Mushroom, Flower, or Seaweed. *6% - Each of the other 8 species. For beans: *13% - Cactus, Vine, Plant (TFM), or Lilypad *6% - Each of the other 8 species. For nuts: *13% - Plant (PS), Treant, Coral, or Shrub. *6% - Each of the other 8 species. The Whitelist These users are able to edit this page (OPs). If you're not on this list, then you're unable to edit this page for your advantage, but you're able to adopt and give seed ideas if you leave a comment (unless you're on the blacklist, in which you can't do anything...). *TheFanMaster *ZoshiX *Ludicrine *DMSwordsmaster *HankGuideDude *Waddle D33 *David7015 The Blacklist These people cannot, for any reason whatsoever, edit these pages. That includes adopting, adding seeds, etc. Ban time may vary. *SR123: Forever and a half *Nié hé hé: Half of forever *TheFanMaster2: When he stops being a suckpuppet *Speddos: Forever and a half of double of forever *Speddos 2: When he stops being a moronic suckpuppet *Speddos 3: When his name becomes creative *Speddos.: . *Speddos P-E-N-I-S-Y: When his name stops being retarded *Sky Hawks: When he stops being Speddos *Tabuu2468: When he stops being Sky Hawks, who stops being Speddos. *Doggeyist: When he stops being Tabuu2468, who stops being Sky Hawks, who stops being Speddos. *Doctorseaweed: When he... oh wait. He'll never come here anyway. *Poisonshot: When he learns talking in ENGLISH.... Adopters for the month of November * * * * * * * * The Seed Catalog Known codes: Code 1 - Must be member of LDZX or have good history/rollback. Express Catalog - These seeds, if adopted within an extremely short amount of time, will get an immediate hatch, signed by THIS COLOR. Back to Top The Incubator Rooms This is where seeds grow. The nursery rooms provide required temperature for your seeds to grow. If a pet is not claimed within one week (unless the user has notified that he is taking a break), it will be put in temporary custody of an active admin and can be picked up there. It is then the pet's choice of who he/she would like to stay with (LD/DMS will flip a coin). When claimed, it will be put in the Archive. ---- Rooms taken: 13/30 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pets Related Pages